


Shifting Time

by Catoncoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Clans, Don't know if I'm gonna do Smut, F/M, Idiots in Love, Kakashi and Madara being cute murderers, Kakashi is a mess, M/M, Madara is a bigger mess, Maybe some gore, Possessive Madara, Time Travel, War Era, Wedding, gimme a break, lots of fluff, naruto - Freeform, possessive kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catoncoffee/pseuds/Catoncoffee
Summary: History never forgot about them . The clans feared them , the people whispered behind closed doors and bolted windows . The man who struck fear in his enemies with only his name and his silver shadow . The Silver Hound , Kakashi of the Uchiha clan .-Kakashi never expected to take a sudden trip to the past , and possibly another dimension . Ending up with a husband and uniting the Uchiha and Hatake clans definitely wasn't on the list . But with a lover like Madara who would set the word aflame if he asked , he wasn't really complaining .





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was really inspired by a similar story , a time traveling Kakashi and Madara seem like a totally awesome couple and being the 'genius' I am , I decided to write my own version . Hope you enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi awakes to a world he doesn't recognize and realizes he's somehow ended up in the warring eras .

In the middle of a small cleaning in the woods , a human was slumped on the ground . A lithe muscular figure clad in mostly black and covered in cuts and blood . Silver hair stained with red , a white porcelain mask covering his face and a tanto clenched in one hand . The man was out cold , chakra so depleted it was a wonder he was even breathing . It was in that condition they found him , two scouts dressed in light clothing and little armor . The two light haired men stared at the unconscious figure . The first breathed in deeply , shooting a glance at the big canine at his feet and getting a nod .

"What do you think Shota ?"

The other man sniffed the air before frowning .

"He's a Hatake alright . Problem is , I've never smelled him before . You ?"

"No ."

"Hmm ... this is tricky ." He jumped on the ground , his partner following closely , the wolf remaining in the tree , scouting ahead . Shota crunched next to the unknown man , motioning with his hand . " Check him . We need to know if he's even going to make it . " 

"We're taking him back ?"

"I don't know yet Tsubaki , now shut your trap and see if this idiot is breathing ." 

The silver haired man , Tsubaki , pouted but he quickly checked the pulse , breathing and the stranger's injuries before he nodded .

"Chakra exhaustion most likely . His wounds aren't too severe and as far as I can see , no broken ribs . What now ?"

"Now ? We take him to the clan ."

Shota grabbed the man , threw him over his shoulder before him and his partner disappeared in a flurry of leaves .

-

Kakashi awoke to the sounds of chirping birds and far away voices . His nose was assaulted with a plethora of unknown scents yet , he was laying on a futon and as far as he could tell , not shackled . He kept his breathing even and heartbeat constant , not willing to show he had awoken . He tried to recall his last memories . One moment there he was , fighting along with his team somewhere in the land of Iron , a Anbu mission the Hokage had estimated would take about a month . He remembers Genma pinning a few unfortunate bastards in place with his shebon , Yamato skewering another one and then there was a desperate pull form his sharingan followed by ... silence .

Nothing . Darkness was all he could remember yet he didn't smell one familiar scent . This wasn't the infirmary . This was a unknown territory . It then hit him , the foreign chakra signature in the room with him . Kakashi wanted to hit himself over the head for not noticing it earlier . Still , his body showed no sign of change as he tried to get a feel on the person . They were undoubtedly a ninja , the chakra pathways far too developed and the pool far too large for it to be a civilian . A rather powerful ninja at that if the massive chakra was anything to go by but Kakashi had gone against tougher opponents and still reigned victorious . Big chakra reserves meant nothing if you didn't know how to use them .

Not willing to stir before he had investigated further , Kakashi focused on his other senses . He could hear distant voices and sounds , a rather large amount . So it was either a camp , or a very small village . When it came to scents , it was a whole other deal . The air was clear , earth and herbs undertones suggested he was still near the land of Iron if the chillier temperature was anything to go by .

When it came to the unknown person however , Kakashi noticed something strange right away . The stranger smelt like nothing he had ever smelled before yet ... there was a familiar warmth to it . Something primal inside of him roared to life . _Pack_ . It seemed to say .

'Don't be stupid . Pack died a long time ago .' He tried to push the memories of familiar scent and silver hair out of his mind . What he didn't expect however , was the rough voice that interrupted his thoughts .

"I can smell you are awake , pup . Don't play coy ."

'Well , there goes my element of surprise .' And with that , Kakashi sprung up , muscles coiled as he shifted into a fighting stance , now open eye taking in everything closely .

"Where am I . Who are you ?" He stared with surprise at the silver haired man in front of him . Clad in warring era silver armor , a katana by his side , silver hair and dark wise eyes , Kakashi felt like he was staring at a more stern picture of his father .

"I am Hatake Daido , our scouts found you just outside of our clan's borders . Mind telling me what you were doing around this parts ? And why you smell so much like pack ."

Kakashi , fully utilizing that genius mind of his , quickly processed what the man had said and acted accordingly . Opening his sharingan eye , he flushed forward his chakra , trying to dispel a genjutsu that wasn't there . After that wielded no results , he called forth his Mangekyo and was shocked to see no improvement . He stood still for a few moments , processing this , before he turned towards a rather shocked clan head and close eye smiled .

"Hello , I am Kakashi Hatake , and I think I might have fucked up really badly ." 


	2. Storm rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara sees a flash of silver , then the lightning strikes and in front of it stands a man , with power in his body and feral eyes .

Madara was long used to the battlefields. Bodies piled upon bodies . Red blood overflowing and the constant screams .

He had warned the elders that the clans in the lightning country would not be pleased when the Uchiha would enter their territory . It was all in vain , the old bastards had their hearts set on lightning , and the tailed beast that was rumored to walk through the land . It just so happened that the first clan they ran into was also a famous one . 

Sharp teeth bared into feral grins , silver and white spiky hair and the constant feeling of static electricity in the air . The Hatakes were a old clan , bound to their wolf summons much like the Inuzuka to their dogs . Wild and loyal to a fault , they were known for their many powerful ninja despite not being as numerous as the Uchiha . Still , a force of only 16 was able to push back and seriously damage them . Sixteen ninjas and their wolf counterparts against 28 Uchiha . 

He was moving through the battlefield , sword cutting through flesh like butter , when it happened . 

The sky darkened , heavy clouds gathering in a angry mass , thunder and flashes of lightning rumbling over his head . Then light struck a few feet in front of him and with it , a man . Silver hair so familiar to his clan , a mask over half of his face and lightning dancing around his whole arm . Madara's eyes however , were stuck on the blood red orb spinning in the man's eye .

The stranger snarled , wild and feral and lunged at him and Madara's whole body seemed to light up as he responded , eyes glued to the impossible man and his feral eyes .

* * *

The stranger's name is Kakashi , and Madara can't ever remember being so mesmerized by another human before him . He's all lazy drawl and sharp humor , clever eyes sparkling with mirth that also hold such pain and regret . He's beautiful and strange . Something new and Madara is caught before he realizes it .

He is the first to propose the peace treaty and for once , the elders are completely ignored . The Hatake clan leader looks at him with sharp narrowed eyes , until he notices how Madara's eyes always move to Kakashi every few minutes and after , weirdly enough , sniffing him , he accepts the treaty with a unknown look in his eyes . It isn't until months later that Madara learns the Hatake can smell infatuation .

The following weeks are both a blessing and a curse . Kakashi spends most of his time around him and Madara both loves and hates it . Loves it because the beautiful enigma he's so enamored with seemed at least curious about him , and loathes it because a Madara in love is worse than a infatuated Hashirama . At least Kakashi seems only amused by his constant need to shove his feet in his mouth .

Time flows and before he knows it , two months have passed and it's time to return to the Fire country . The parting does not go as he had imagined at all . Madara had planned to tell Kakashi of his affections , properly because there was no way the man hadn't noticed by now , and then beg him to at least write back . Kakashi it seems , had different plans .

He's shoved into a wall and the silver haired man is pulling down his mask and kissing him , just as he was about to speak . He freezes for a second at the feel of the warm and wet mouth on his , before his brain starts working again and his hands wrap around a slim waist and pulling the other man closer , lips chasing after him desperately .

Kakashi breaks away with a laugh , and Madara is struck speechless at the sight in front of him . Sliver hair a mess , lips bruised and pulled into a wide grin , sharp canines visible and eyes sparkling like never before .

"Thank god , I wondered what you were waiting for but it seems I had to just jump you ." He smirks , expression so warm Madara can only kiss him back in response .

Exactly one week later , the Hatake and Uchiha clans were official allies and both Madara and Kakashi sported a crescent bite mark around their necks . The Uchiha elders weren't exactly pleased but Kakashi had just smiled at them , Madara looming behind him like a vengeful god and they had remained silent . Izuna had just laughed something about 'it was getting boring watching you brood by yourself brother ' before pestering Kakashi with a hundred and one questions .

* * *

Madara awoke to the light of the sun on his lashes and a warmth at his back . Turning a little , he couldn't help but smile at the sight of pale skin and spiky silver hair . Snugging closer to his wolf , he closed his eyes and fell asleep with his heart soaring in his chest .


	3. A wolf and a dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama is more than surprised once he spots a silver haired man leaning lazily against Madara after one of their meetings.

He’s aware something has changed with Madara . He is not , despite the appearances , a total airhead . The fact that his brother has also noticed is a rather huge bonus. Tobirama is the smartest person he knows , if he's saying Madara's hiding something big , he's going to believe it .

The first clue is the fang . Madara's never been one for jewelry despite being the clan leader . However , some time after his return from Kumo he'd started wearing a wolf fang attached to a silver cord around his neck . Hashirama had asked him once about it and Madara had simply brushed it aside . The nerve of the man ! Since then , Hashirama had made it his life's mission to find out what his best friend was hiding . A thing that was a lot harder than it sounded . Despite the fact that the two clans were working towards a tentative alliance , he still couldn't step on clan lands . Catching Madara alone also seemed to be impossible . He was always surrounded by either his brother , friends or elders .

It was beginning to drive him crazy . Then one day , his brother had mentioned that he'd spotted a scar on Madara's neck , almost like a bite-mark . That had been the last draw . 

'Screw clan politics !' Hashirama though viciously as he sneaked into the Uchiha clan lands . Madara had just attended a meeting and despite Hashirama's pleas , he had hurried home . It was simply unacceptable ! So the Honorable Hashirama had jumped the fence and was literally hoping to spy on his best friend . He knew Madara's home was located at the middle of the compound . The largest one considering it was only housing Madara and Izuna . 

It became obvious mere seconds after sneaking in that whatever Madara was hiding was rather huge . Usually , the Uchiha were known not to socialize with other clans . They had allies of course , but noting more than that . However , Hashirama was now staring with wide eyes at the people before him . The usual black haired , pale Uchiha were joined by many silver haired strangers . Mostly spiky hair styles , sharp canines that flashed whenever they grinned , a sort of feral wild look in their eyes and oh , the large wolves following some of them around pointed to one clan .

'Why the hell are the Hatake here ?!'

The Hatake clan was known to live mostly in Lightning , sometimes migrating to Iron . He'd never seen them even come close to the Fire country . Yet here they were , looking rather settled too . Many of the houses within the compound had the white symbol painted on the outside instead of the red and white fan . So the Hatakes had somehow allied with the Uchiha so closely they were basically merging ! This was huge news !

Determined to get to the bottom of it , Hashirama hurried to Madara's house . Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw .

On the back porch , lounging in the sun was his friend . Madara Uchiha , known and feared as a demon with powers that could rival his , the God of Shinobi , was sitting with his head in a man's lap . The stranger , obviously a Hatake from the coloring , was running slow fingers through his hair , talking quietly and whatever he was saying made Madara laugh . Madara , laugh ! 

Hashirama was shocked to the core as his world view just shifted . The sun rose in the east and set in the west , he had Mokuton and Madara didn't laugh . In his shock , he hadn't noticed that the tight hold on his chakra had slipped for a second .

The following moment he was thrown on the ground on his back . A sabre was at his neck , a mismatched pair of eyes staring at him as the unknown Hatake snarled in his face , large sharp canines visible for a second before he pulled a blue mask over his mouth and nose . Hashirama was too shocked to move , staring at the Sharingan in his eye , spinning tomoes so familiar swimming in a sea of red .

"Wolf ." Was Madara's only word before the man appeared at his side , Sharingan eye now covered and one eye curved in a smile .

"Sorry love , didn't know your friend would stoop so low as to spy on you , he took me by surprise ." Madara just chuckled at him , one hair running through silver spikes fondly as the Hatake all but preened .

"I didn't think he would either . Never fear , I'll have a long talk with him about privacy later ."

The Hatake beamed at his best friend as Madara stared at him fondly while Hashirama remained frozen on the ground , his brain taking a while to process all he was seeing . After a few long moments , all he could say was :

"You're married and you didn't tell me ?!"

* * *

Tobirama Senju stared with blank eyes at the mess of cuts and bruises that was his brother , laying at his feet , before looking at the two men that had dropped him there . The silver haired stranger waved cheerfully , seeming completely ignorant to Madara's hand around his waist . Or maybe it was such a common occurrence he didn't even notice it anymore . Madara on the other hand looked the same as ever , staring at him , basically daring him to say something about his brother . Tobirama on the other hand just nodded .

"Congratulations on the wedding , what did my brother do to deserve being beaten ?" At his feet , Hashirama made a whining noise and , without blinking , the white haired Senju kicked him with no mercy . 

"Ohh , I like this one . Hello there , I'm Kakashi Hatake , well Uchiha , this one's husband ! " The silver haired man , Kakashi greeted smiling , pointing at the angry looking Madara . " Your brother sneaked into our compound and was spying on us , the naughty man . Wasn't he about to marry ?"

Madara turned his head to the side and snorted as Hashirama made another groaning sound and Tobirama kicked him in the side yet again .

"Pleasure to meet you . Hope you will be a good influence on Uchiha . Now excuse me , I have to tell Mito what her husban's been up to . " And with a nod to the two , he grabbed Hashirama's collar and dragged him away , leaving behind two very amused men .

"When you told me they were fun I never expected this ! " Kakashi exclaimed as his mate snorted as started pulling him away .

"Yes , they're a interesting bunch of idiots all right . Now let's go before that harpy of a woman learns what that imbecile did . Trust me , she's more best than woman ."

Kakashi just laughed as the sounds of explosions were heard from behind , the ground shaking and a woman's enraged voice echoing through the air .

"Hashirama you fool ! I will throw you off a mountain if you ever pull something like this again ! Lock you in the basement without food or water or feed you to my summons !! Are we clear you idiot !? " A loud smack followed by Hashirama's wail reached them and Kakashi laughed yet again , thanking whatever god was listening once again , for giving him this life .

* * *

Kakashi of the Uchiha , the Wolf and partner of Madara Uchiha became known through the land . Shinobi from distant shores listened to tales of the fire demon with glowing red eyes that seemed to capture your very soul and his husband , the silver haired Hatake that could call lightning down and wielded a sword with mastery .

The tale of the Unholy Demon and his guardian Hound . 


End file.
